El Maestro Natsu
by Werand
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, antiguo mago de clase S de Fairy Tail y ahora es un maestro de una academia, el formara a los futuros magos y luchadores para el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia y espero que les guste.**

**Tendrá personajes de otros animes como To Love Ru y High School DxD, si no lo han visto, los recomiendo para que lo vean, a medida que avance agregare personajes de otros animes para complementar.**

**Agregare en los diálogos algunos chilenismos y estoy averiguando bromas, frases y groserías de latinoamerica para que no queden excluidos, la idea es que todos entendamos.**

**Capitulo 1 – Una Nueva Vida**

**CIUDAD DE CROCUS – REINO DE FIORE**

Amanece en la capital del reino de Fiore, los pájaros cantan y los rayos del sol se hacen notar en la ciudad, es día Sábado y había poca actividad en las calles.

Se ve la vista del castillo Mercurius en donde vive el rey Thoma y la princesa Hisui, también se veía el estadio Domus Flau en donde se realizan los juegos mágicos cada 4 años entre los gremios del reino y la vista aérea se ve una ciudad muy grande.

Pero iremos a otro lugar, ese lugar es un condominio privado, había una gran pared, solo había una puerta pequeña y un portón para la salida de vehículos.

Al entrar al patio, había un edificio de 10 pisos de arquitectura moderna de nuestra actualidad y entramos por la ventana del piso 6, entramos al interior y vemos a un pelirrosa durmiendo plácidamente, seamos sinceros, estaba roncando con la boca abierta y tenia un hilo de saliva saliendo por su boca, en eso suena el despertador y no tenia la marca de Fairy Tail en el brazo.

-RIN RIN, RIN RIN, DESPIERTA CONCHETUMADRE, RIN RIN, RIN RIN, DESPIERTA DESPIERTA CONCHETUMADRE, RIN RIN.- Esa era la melodía que brindaba el despertador en la cual era un smartphone que tenia el logo de una manzana mordida.

Estaba conectada a la red eléctrica, estaba cargado completamente el móvil ya que se veía el mensaje de "carga completa".

-MMMMMMMM, MIERDA.- Se quejaba el pelirrosa y en eso se mueve para apagar el despertador de su móvil.

-Ay, otro día mas, bueno, me tengo que levantar para ir a hacer las clases.- Murmuraba el pelirrosa medio adormilado sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-A bañarme se ha dicho.- Dice el pelirrosa levantándose y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha.

**EN EL BAÑO**

El pelirrosa estaba tomando una ducha caliente, se notaba por el vapor que salia del agua y del cuerpo de este.

El agua escurría por su cuerpo, su cuerpo era tonificado y el se encontraba estático como si pensaba en algo, o si recordara algo, dejo de pensar y se aplico shampoo en el cabello, estuvo lavándose el cabello, lavo su cuerpo con jabón y termino aplicándose bálsamo en el cabello para que quedara suave.

Estuvo 20 minutos en el baño dándose una ducha, termino y toma una toalla que estaba colgada en la pared cerca de la tina, este se seca el cuerpo.

Luego fue al lavamanos y de un mueble saco un secador de pelo, enciende el secador y mientras recibía el aire caliente en el cabello este se iba peinando.

Termina de secarse el cabello y toma un cepillo de diente, abre la pasta de dientes y aplica la crema en el cepillo, se cepilla los dientes, después se aplica enjuague bucal y finaliza puliendo sus dientes con el hilo dental.

Sale del baño y vuelve a su habitación.

**HABITACIÓN**

El pelirrosa busca en el closet algo para ponerse y encuentra algo, era unos pantalones de tela azul, una polera negra con un dibujo de una cara de un toro de color blanco.

Se viste y arma un bolso en donde guarda ropa deportiva, parece que iba a algún lado.

**LIVING COMEDOR**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el pelirrosa salio de su habitación, ahora se encontraba desayunando, su desayuno consistía en un batido detox y pan integral con queso fresco.

Al terminar, va a la cocina a limpiar y luego vuelve a buscar su bolso que estaba en el sillón de la sala, en eso se fija en un mueble y había un cuadro que tenia una foto.

Esa foto se mostraba a el que se encontraba en el medio sentado en el borde de un cuadrilátero, en los lados se encontraban acompañándolo varias personas, de distintas edades desde niños hasta ancianos, todos estaban felices y en eso mira la pared, había un reconocimiento, o sea, el premio por ser un héroe y nos acercamos, estaba a nombre de Natsu Dragneel.

En el mueble habían medallas de oro y muchas copas, premios y reconocimientos, pero por lo visto no era de mago sino de otra cosa.

Natsu al mirar eso tiene una leve sonrisa y toma el bolso colgándolo en su hombro, saliendo del departamento.

**CALLES DE CROCUS**

Natsu iba caminando por las calles de la capital, mientras caminaba las personas lo saludaban y este se daba el tiempo de saludar a cada persona.

Este mostraba una gran sonrisa y la gente preguntaba cuando seria el siguiente evento de su proyecto, ya que es algo novedoso y lo encontraron bueno.

-Tengan paciencia, pronto anunciare la fecha del evento y ahora voy a dar clases a las próximas estrellas.- Decía Natsu feliz.

Natsu estaba feliz, ya que el proyecto fue exitoso en todos modos y la gente estaba impaciente con otro evento.

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras saludaba a todo el mundo e iba a un lugar especifico, pasaron unos minutos y llego a su destino.

Estaba afuera de un local comercial es de color rojo, por el tamaño se podía deducir que era grande y había un cartel que decía **"Academia de magia y lucha libre del maestro Natsu"**.

Este al mirarlo se lleno de orgullo, saco la llave y abrió el local.

**DENTRO DE LA ACADEMIA**

En el interior se veía todo limpio y ordenado, había todo tipo de maquinas para aumentar la musculatura, también un cuadrilátero y un gran espacio libre de objetos para los que practicaban magia.

Las paredes son de color celeste y el techo de color blanco, el suelo estaba alfombrado con bloques de goma eva de distintos colores.

Natsu vio la hora en su móvil y eran las 9:30.

-Falta media hora para que comience el entrenamiento de las super estrellas, me iré a cambiar al camarin mientras llega el primer turno.- Pensaba tranquilo yendo al camarin.

Natsu se cambio de ropa y se puso un short negro con lineas blancas en el costado que tenia un logo de visto bueno blanco, polera azul con el dibujo de un dragón de color negro tenia el logo de una UA como haciendo una H, rodilleras negras, coderas negras y zapatillas rojas con tres lineas paralelas cruzadas negras.

Se fue a sentar al borde del cuadrilátero esperando a los alumnos del primer turno.

Los entrenamientos eran los Sábados y Domingos, con tres turnos, el primer turno eran las super estrellas, que eran los mas experimentados en magia y lucha, son los que participan en todos los eventos. El segundo turno son los intermedios, que tenían un manejo de magia y lucha avanzado pero aun no tenían la experiencia, participan en algunos combates de los eventos y eran ayudados por las super estrellas, por ultimo, los principiantes, eran los alumnos nuevos y los que tienen menos manejo de ambas cosas, debían aumentar el nivel para ascender a intermedio y demostrarlo, también habían grupos especiales para los niños, ya que no tenían el mismo físico que uno mayor.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo llegan los integrantes del primer turno, destacando a un castaño que es el mejor amigo llegando a ser hermanos, este se llamaba Issei Hyodou y en realidad, el fue que dio la idea de enseñar lucha libre, ya que de donde venia es muy popular y quería promocionarlo con las personas de la ciudad, resultando un éxito rotundo, este venia vestido con un short, polera, coderas, rodilleras y zapatillas de color rojo.

-¿Como estas hermano? - Saludaba el castaño al pelirrosa primero estrechando la mano, luego un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-De maravilla, tenemos un gran éxito hermano, ¿y tu como has estado, vendrán las chicas? - Saludaba el pelirrosa.

-Bien, con mucha actividad y mas al tener varias esposas, no vendrán las chicas, fueron llamadas a una reunión de facción y no participo porque ya sabes por que.- Decía Issei serio.

También venia un chico de pelo anaranjado y también era su mejor amigo al igual que Issei se consideraban hermanos, este era Rito Yuuki, venia acompañado de su esposa Lala Deviluke que lo llevaba tomado de la mano, Rito llevaba un short, polera y zapatillas negras con lineas blancas, coderas y rodilleras blancas, Lala llevaba unas calzas y polera de color azul, zapatillas y coderas de color rosa.

-¿Como estas pies de mantequilla? - Saludaba Natsu a su amigo pelinaranja abrazándolo y besandole la mejilla.

-Super bien compadre, no me llames y sabes que es involuntario, ¿como has estado solteron? - La pregunta que hizo Rito la hizo con malicia y una sonrisa burlona.

-Feliz compadre, este proyecto es exitoso y no me llames solteron, ya que todavía no llega la indicada.- Respondía Natsu al principio feliz y lo otro enojado.

-No te enojes Natsu, pero deberías abrir tu corazón y eso ya esta en el pasado.- Decía Lala de manera seria abrazando al pelirrosa.

-Es muy difícil Lala, todavía me da vueltas ese tema y ¿no vendrán las demás? - Decía Natsu correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No, ya sabes que las demás tienen una vida ocupada y mis hermanas fueron a donde mis padres, Mikan y Yui también fueron a ver a los suyos.- Respondía Lala con su típica actitud alegre.

En eso llega como una especie de estrella fugaz en dirección a Natsu y lo enviste tirándolo al suelo.

Natsu estaba acostado y una chica de buen cuerpo, de pelo verde largo y ojos del mismo color, estaba vestida de unas calzas, peto, zapatillas y coderas de color blanco con verde haciendo resaltar su figura, estaba encima de el, la cara del chico dio al pecho de ella y este trataba de quitársela de encima, pero ella no lo dejaba.

-Oh Natsu, te extrañe demasiado y fue una tortuosa espera, ¿no lo crees? - Decía la chica moviendo el pecho en la cara del pelirrosa.

-Awwwww, awww, awww.- Natsu no podía hacer nada, ya que la chica no lo dejaba liberarse.

La chica lo estaba ahogando con sus pechos y Natsu intento liberarse, pero al final no pudo ya que su cara se puso azul y después cambio a una blanca, de su boca salia un fantasma y la chica se dio cuenta de esto.

-NO NATSU, NO TE VAYAS.- Gritaba la chica asustada.

Los amigos de Natsu veían esto con gracia, se les formo una sonrisa en el rostro y se miraron entre ellos asintiendo, dando a conocer que ella era la chica indicada para el.

-Hisui, no crees que se te paso la mano con el saludo.- Decía Issei con gracia haciendo sonrojar a la princesa.

-Siempre lo saludo así, pero el es muy tímido.- Respondía la princesa justificándose de sus acciones.

-Debes comportarte, sino lo terminaras ahuyentando y el no esta bien que digamos.- Decía Lala con una sonrisa.

-Pero.- Susurraba la princesa un poco enojada.

-Tu sabes como esta, debido a eso a el le cuesta confiar y nosotros por lo menos, somos su familia y sabemos como se siente.- Decía Rito con una leve sonrisa.

La princesa se giro y vio que Natsu volvió en si, esta lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Veo que estas enérgica hoy princesa Hisui.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Así es, es que me gusta venir acá y entrenar.- Decía Hisui con una sonrisa.

En eso llegan los demás integrantes, en total eran 18 contando a Natsu, había 8 mujeres y 10 hombres, eran jóvenes y adultos.

-COMO ESTAMOS HOY, HAREMOS CARDIO, ENTRENAREMOS EL PODER MÁGICO Y MEJORAMOS LAS MANIOBRAS DE LUCHA.- Gritaba Natsu para que todos lo escucharan.

-PRIMERO VAMOS A CALENTAR TROTANDO, VAMOS.- Gritaba Natsu y comienza a trotar siendo seguido por los demás.

Luego de eso, estaban haciendo ejercicios y levantando pesas para mejorar el físico, terminando con los ejercicios fueron al sector de entrenamiento mágico y Lala activa una dimensión alterna, todos entrenaban su poder mágico, unos tenían mas poder que otros, los mas débiles en magia eran ayudados por Natsu que los aconsejaba de como mejorar, el sabia que habían prodigios y que todos tienen poder mágico, solo faltaba potenciarlo y eso es una de sus misiones, que todos puedan usar magia y sin necesidad de ir a gremios.

Por ultimo, fueron al cuadrilátero que al momento de ingresar saltaban por la tercera cuerda haciendo piruetas o solo quedando de pie.

Estuvieron haciendo maniobras de lucha, llaveos y contra llaveos, refinaron maniobras que para algunos era difícil, practicaron las caídas de la tercera cuerda.

Finalizando con ejercicios de elongación para amortiguar las contracturas.

-YA CHICOS, TERMINAMOS Y MAÑANA NOS VEMOS A LA MISMA HORA.- Gritaba Natsu indicando que el entrenamiento había finalizado.

Habia otro grupo esperando y eran los de nivel intermedio.

-Issei, Rito, Lala y Princesa Hisui pueden quedarse a ayudarme.- Decía Natsu de manera seria mientras tomaba agua.

-Si/ por supuesto.- Afirmaban los chicos que también tomaban agua y bebida isotónicas.

El grupo conversaba tranquilamente y saludaban a los alumnos que llegaban al lugar.

-HOLA CHICOS, COMO ESTAMOS Y VAYAN A TROTAR.- Gritaba Natsu para que todos los alumnos de nivel intermedio escucharan.

-SI.- Gritaban todos y comenzaron a trotar.

En total eran 40 alumnos de nivel intermedio, siendo 16 mujeres y 24 hombres, la mayoría eran jóvenes y el resto eran adultos.

-YA.- Grito Natsu y todos se detienen el trote.

-Las chicas vienen con nosotras.- Decía la princesa Hisui que estaba junto a Lala.

Las 16 mujeres fueron donde sus maestras para recibir las instrucciones.

-El resto se queda acá.- Decía Natsu y los chicos se quedaban en sus lugares.

Todos hacían entrenamiento físico siendo supervisado por los maestros y contaban cuando hacían bien la maniobra, si alguien no cumplía mantenían la cuenta hasta que lo hicieran bien y así avanzar.

Los ejercicios lo hacían en base al peso de sus cuerpos, por lo que a algunos le era mas difícil hacerlo.

Cada cierto tiempo los maestros dejaban hidratarse a los alumnos.

Hicieron entrenamientos mágicos, pero el nivel era mas bajo comparado con ellos y habían alumnos que tenían un mayor control que otros, los maestros ayudaban a los que tenían menos control dándole consejos y asesorías.

Continuaron con los entrenamientos en el cuadrilátero, como eran demasiados, había un grupo en este, otro grupo en el suelo y se iban rotando a medida que terminaban las maniobras.

Las maniobras las hacían hombres y mujeres por igual, aunque tenían un buen nivel, pero aun les faltaba velocidad como para ascenderlos, pero tenían nivel como para pelear en algún evento.

Finalizaron con ejercicios de elongación para amortiguar las contracturas, a medida que hacían los ejercicios iban llegando el ultimo grupo que miraban como entrenaban los intermedios.

-LISTO, YA TERMINAMOS, VAYAN A DUCHARSE Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, DESCANSEN.- Gritaba Natsu y los demás quedaron tendidos en el suelo, para luego levantarse e irse a los camarines.

-Quedaría el ultimo turno.- Decía Issei mirando a los principiantes que estaban llegando.

-Así es, después vayan a almorzar al castillo.- Decía la princesa Hisui mirando hacia los alumnos.

-Bueno, después de terminar vamos para allá.- Decía Lala y Rito afirmaba.

-Yo me quedo a limpiar y cerrar.- Decía Natsu seria haciendo enojar a Hisui.

-VAS A IR, QUIERAS O NO.- Decía Hisui con un aura aterradora.

En eso llegan unos niños y saludan a nuestro grupo.

-Maestro Natsu.- Decían un grupo de niños abrazando al pelirrosa y reía con ellos.

-Maestro Issei.- Decía otro grupo de niños abrazando al castaño y estaba feliz.

-Maestro Rito.- Decía otro grupo de niños abrazando al pelinaranja y se imaginaba que eran sus hijos con sus esposas.

-Maestra Lala.- Decía otro grupo de niños abrazando a la pelirrosa y se imaginaba lo mismo que su esposo.

-Princesa Hisui.- Decía otro grupo de niños abrazando a la peliverde y se imaginaba que eran sus hijos con Natsu.

Cada niño abrazaba a sus maestros y estos correspondían felices.

También saludaron a los ancianos y los demás principiantes.

El grupo de ninos eran entrenados por Lala y Rito.

El grupo de ancianos era entrenado por Issei.

El grupo de jóvenes y adultos, son entrenados por Natsu e Hisui.

Eran muchos alumnos nuevos y ellos sabían que tenían físicos distintos, algunos tenían mas rendimiento que otros.

Para resumirlo, el entrenamiento que dio Natsu e Hisui era solo físico, ya que debían acondicionar el cuerpo de los principiantes, ya que se necesitaba mucha fuerza en el cuerpo para desplazarse por el cuadrilátero y hacer las maniobras, ademas de aumentar los puntos mágicos, los ejercicios que hacían en el cuadrilátero eran básicos y en la magia también.

El entrenamiento de los ancianos que dio Issei, debido a la edad, tenían un físico diferente y no los exigía tanto, hacían solo las maniobras que el cuerpo les daba y el manejo de la magia era de nivel experto pero limitado.

El entrenamiento que dio Rito y Lala a los niños fue similar a los ancianos, al tener un físico pequeño no los exigían físicamente, les enseñaban como controlar la magia y hacer algunas maniobras en el cuadrilátero.

Al terminar el entrenamiento del ultimo grupo, los alumnos se fueron a los camarines para cambiarse, mientras ocurría esto, Natsu limpiaba el lugar siendo ayudado por Rito e Issei, mientras Lala e Hisui hablaban con las madres de los niños.

Cuando los alumnos terminaron de cambiarse, se despidieron de los maestros y estos se fueron a sus hogares.

Nuestros 5 maestros fueron al camarin a cambiarse.

Los hombres se duchaban y conversaban de temas triviales.

En el camarin de las mujeres Lala le daba consejos a Hisui de como conquistar a Natsu y de como ser una buena esposa, esta se puso roja y sangra de la nariz.

Todos terminaron de ducharse y se pusieron una ropa casual.

-Voy a cerrar.- Decía Natsu y los demás salían del gimnasio.

-Acuérdate que tienes que ir a almorzar al castillo.- Decía Hisui con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Voy a ir, pero primero avisa a tu padre y que preparen algo rico, ya que estoy hambriento.- Decía Natsu entusiasmado.

-Nos vamos al castillo.- Decía Issei haciendo un circulo mágico.

-No te vayas a otro lado y ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir.- Decía Lala de manera maliciosa.

-Eso tengo que verlo.- Decía Rito con gracia.

-Acuérdate o sino.- Decía la princesa Hisui con una sonrisa.

-JAJAJAJA.- Se reían los demás.

El circulo se activa y desaparecen.

Cuando Natsu cerro el lugar este iba a ir en dirección del castillo, pero nota que alguien se le acerca.

Este queda sorprendido de quien se trataba.

-Al fin te encuentro Natsu, fueron muchos años no es así y has cambiado mucho, casi no te reconozco.- Decía una chica pelirroja acercándose de manera sensual al pelirrosa.

Ella vestía un jeans azul bien apretado, usaba un peto rojo escotado resaltando sus grandes pechos y su cintura, usaba zapatos de tacón rojo, no tenia la marca de Fairy Tail en el brazo dando entender de que no pertenece al gremio.

Natsu no respondía nada ya que estaba sorprendido de que lo encontraran.

-Sabes, desde ese día extraño tu cuerpo, no he vuelto a sentir lo mismo que me hiciste sentir tu y quiero que lo volvamos a repetir, como en los viejos tiempos.- Decía la pelirroja de manera lujuriosa quedando frente a frente con el.

-Erza.- Fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de cambiar su semblante a uno de furia.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de este nuevo fic, esta idea la tenia hace tiempo y la escribí, se que me criticaran de que uso personajes de otros animes, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y criticas, la idea es que la hagan con respeto y si tienen dudas pueden hacerlas, serán respondidas a la brevedad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer y dar una oportunidad a esta historia, me alegra mucho que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta idea y ahora les traigo este capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Rey Pirata: Hola compadrito, que bueno que te haya interesado esta historia, el capitulo 11 del otro fic ya esta subido y respecto a las preguntas, a medida que pasan los capítulos se irán revelando cosas del pasado y espero que estés bien en tu país, ya que esta media cruda la cosa y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Gracias por comentar.

**Capitulo 2 – Un reencuentro incomodo**

-Sabes, desde ese día extraño tu cuerpo, no he vuelto a sentir lo mismo que me hiciste sentir tu y quiero que lo volvamos a repetir, como en los viejos tiempos.- Decía la pelirroja de manera lujuriosa quedando frente a frente con el.

-Erza.- Fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de cambiar su semblante a uno de furia.

-Por que esa carita, acaso no te agrada verme nuevamente después de mucho tiempo.- Decía Erza fingiendo tristeza, esto hizo molestar mas al pelirrosa.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Erza.- Decía Natsu con cara furiosa alejándose de la pelirroja.

-Oye, por que te pones así y por que mejor no vamos a algún lugar para recuperar el tiempo perdido, así nos ponemos al día en todos los "sentidos".- Decía Erza tranquila y lo ultimo con lujuria haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

Erza nuevamente se acerca a Natsu quedando nuevamente frente a frente, el pelirrosa estaba hirviendo en ira y trataba de tranquilizarse para no cometer una locura, la pelirroja analizaba el cuerpo de este cada centímetro y estaba empeñada en su objetivo principal.

-Estas loca Erza, mejor me voy antes de que cometa una locura y no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a la panda de imbéciles que tienes como magos.- Decía Natsu con furia apretando sus puños y mirando a los ojos con cara furiosa.

-Así tratas a tu antigua compañera, después de buscarte por mucho tiempo y ahora que te encuentro me tratas así, eres malo Natsu muy malo.- Decía Erza fingiendo tristeza abrazándose a si misma resaltando mas el escote.

-Eres una maldita Erza, no tienes vergüenza, vienes como si nada a pedirme que volvamos y aun recuerdo lo que todos me hicieron, sobre todo tu, ya que tu iniciaste todo y no me voy a olvidar sobre todo lo que me hiciste.- Decía Natsu con ira en su voz.

Erza no le importo lo que dijo Natsu, ella estaba empeñada en cumplir su objetivo y no se permitía fracasar, quería recuperarlo a cualquier precio y no quería una respuesta negativa.

-Ademas, para que me necesitas si tu eres la Primera Maga Santa del Consejo Mágico, ya no soy mago por lo que ves y lo que recuerdo estabas con Jellal, estabas muy feliz con el y me lo dejaste claro en ese instante.- Decía Natsu con veneno en su voz.

Erza quedo sorprendida y recordó ese momento.

**FLASHBACK**

**HACE 18 AÑOS**

**GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Estaba Natsu hablando con Erza sobre algo importante en un lugar apartado de los demás.

-Natsu, te llamaba para decirte algo importante.- Decía Erza seria.

-Dime Erza, soy todo oídos.- Decía Natsu con algo de duda.

-Voy directo al grano, Natsu, no puedo continuar esto contigo y antes de que preguntes te diré por que, es debido a que Jellal pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte serlo, ya que el es la persona que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.- Decía Erza con expresión seria y Natsu queda impactado con lo dicho.

-No Erza, dime que no es cierto, yo te amo y tal vez soy inmaduro pero haré todo lo posible para cambiar, yo se que me amas y si no lo hicieras, no habríamos hecho esas cosas y tenia planeado que fuéramos una pareja formal, que fuéramos una familia.- Decía Natsu desesperado y a la vez con una pena profunda.

-No Natsu, estas mal.- Dijo Erza molesta con el pelirrosa.

-Que.- Decía Natsu incrédulo por la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Sabes, la pase bien contigo y lo que paso entre nosotros, en realidad yo me quería divertir contigo y cumpliste mis expectativas, pero no eres el hombre con el que quiero estar y eres muy inmaduro, por ultimo, Jellal es mi novio y el es la persona que amo.- Decía Erza con un tono molesto.

Natsu sintió como su corazón se rompió por lo dicho por Erza, el amaba a la pelirroja, se entrego en cuerpo y alma a ella, pero en realidad, el era un pasatiempo para ella.

Natsu solo miro a Erza con una mirada triste, no tardo en que las lagrimas aparecieran en sus ojos y cayeran por sus mejillas, la pelirroja seguía con su semblante serio y no le importaba que Natsu estuviera llorando frente a ella.

En ese momento, Jellal llega donde se encuentra Erza y se besan delante de Natsu.

-Te amo Jellal.- Decía Erza con amor al peliazul.

-Yo también te amo mi bella escarlata.- Respondía Jellal correspondiendo el amor de la pelirroja.

Luego de esas palabras ambos se besan y anuncian algo.

-Gremio, anuncio que Erza Scarlet es mi novia y en un futuro cercano sera mi amada esposa.- Decía Jellal feliz y eso hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-FELICIDADES.- Gritaron el gremio a la pareja.

-VAMOS A CELEBRAR.- Grito Makarov y comienza la fiesta en el gremio.

Erza era felicitada por todos los miembros y le deseaban lo mejor.

Natsu no aguanto mas y se retiro del gremio llorando, estaba destruido por dentro y se entero de que fue utilizado, Erza y los demás vieron esto, comenzaron a reír, a burlarse de Natsu y hablar cosas malas de el.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Veo que te acordaste, hiciste memoria de lo que paso y espero que entiendas de que no te quiero ver mas en mi vida.- Decía Natsu serio haciendo volver en si a Erza.

Erza solo miraba a los ojos a Natsu de manera seria.

-Por ultimo, ya no soy mago, me retire hace tiempo y ahora solo enseño a las futuras generaciones, ademas no pertenezco a ningún gremio como para que me ordenes a volver contigo y no se que habrá pasado para que no pertenecieras a Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu serio y lo ultimo mirando el brazo de Erza no notando la marca de su antiguo gremio.

-Es verdad de que ya no eres mago, pero yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser uno y te puedo devolver el titulo de mago Clase S, te contrataría como mi asistente personal y ganarías mucho mas de lo que te imaginas.- Decía Erza de manera seria y Natsu hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perder el control por el ofrecimiento de esta.

-Ademas, lo de Fairy Tail tendrías que verlo por ti mismo y deberías ir a Magnolia, debido al trabajo y a tu búsqueda, no he tenido tiempo de ir y podríamos ir juntos.- Decía la pelirroja de manera seria.

-No gracias, estoy feliz con lo que tengo y no me interesa ir a Magnolia, no quiero volver a esa porquería de gremio y por ultimo, ya me voy de aquí y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, un consejo, sigue con tu vida y yo sigo con la mía, como siempre ha sido.- Decía el pelirrosa serio comenzando a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Natsu comenzó a caminar y Erza lo detiene tomándole la mano, deteniendo su marcha y este se molesta enormemente, estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Natsu espera, no hemos terminado de hablar y no me voy a ir hasta que aceptes mi propuesta, ademas hay algo mas importante que debes saber.- Decía Erza de manera seria y no alcanzo a terminar debido a que fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Deberías dejar tranquilo a Natsu, el ya sufrió mucho por culpa tuya y de los demás.- Decía Hisui furiosa apareciendo para que Erza soltara al pelirrosa.

-Hisui.- Decía Erza mirando a la mencionada cambiando su semblante a uno de furia.

-Vamos amigo.- Decía Issei tomando del hombro al pelirrosa que este estaba perdiendo el control.

-Cálmate compadre, ya paso.- Decía Rito pegandole unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Vamonos.- Decía Lala activando un circulo de teletransporte al castillo.

**CON ERZA Y HISUI**

Estas fueron a un parque cercano para hablar civilizadamente, ya que estaban llamando la atención en las afueras de la academia de Natsu por el aura que estaban desprendiendo.

Ellas estaban frente a frente y ambas tenían una mirada de furia.

-No se como le hiciste para encontrarlo, pero no te permitiré que te lo lleves de aquí para que sufra lo mismo de aquella vez.- Decía Hisui con furia.

-Lo dice la mas santa y te recuerdo que también formaste parte de eso.- Decía Erza de la misma manera.

-En mi caso, lo hice porque lo amaba y mi error fue hacerles caso a ustedes, ustedes solo se aprovecharon de los beneficios que daba al hacer eso.- Decía Hisui furiosa.

-Si claro, lo amabas y si lo hubieras amado no habrías hablado con tu papito para que lo desterraran de Fiore.- Decía Erza con veneno.

-Y tu gracias a eso, tuviste el poder suficiente para quitarle el puesto al primer mago santo y cuando lo lograste, lo primero que hiciste fue quitarle el titulo de mago clase S y ademas la licencia de mago, tu diste inicio a su infierno.- Decía Hisui de la misma manera.

Ambas estabas subiendo el tono de las descalificaciones y estaban comenzando a ponerse furiosas.

-Por lo menos Natsu me perdono.- Decía Hisui con burla y Erza pone una mueca de fastidio.

-Te habrá perdonado, pero no ha vuelto contigo y no creo que confié en ti como antes.- Decía Erza de manera burlona.

-Por lo menos conoce a su hija y se llevan de maravilla, pronto seremos una familia constituida.- Decía Hisui seria al principio y lo ultimo con anhelo, haciendo enojar a la pelirroja.

-Puede que se lleve bien con Priscilla ya que es su hija, pero no quiere decir que vuelva contigo y ademas el pronto conocerá a Cassandra, ya que pronto la traeré para que conozca a Natsu y te garantizo que el volverá conmigo, ya que lo reconquistare y volverá a ser un mago.- Decía Erza seria.

-Eso lo veremos.- Decía Hisui con sed de sangre.

-A ver quien gana.- Decía Erza de la misma manera.

Ambas mujeres estaban mirándose fijamente con ganas de matarse, Hisui estaba cargando fuego en sus puños y Erza invoco una espada de fuego.

Cuando ambas se iban a lanzar al ataque, hubo un par de interrupciones.

-Mamá, ¿que vas a hacer?, para.- Decía una chica que aparacio deteniendo a Hisui.

Hisui al ver a su hija llegar, esta desaparece las llamas y la abraza.

Esta chica era de pelo verde, el largo del cabello llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos color negro como su padre y su físico es igual a la de su madre cuando tenia su edad, vestía una polera ancha de color rojo con una figura de un toro blanco, jeans negros ajustados y zapatillas de color negro con blanco.

Erza fue interrumpida, ya que recibió una llamada de una lacrima de comunicación.

-Diga y que sea rápido, ya que voy a desplumar a alguien.- Decía Erza fastidiada hablando a la lacrima.

Erza estaba hablando muy fastidiada.

-Y no son capaz de hacerlo ustedes, me interrumpen en el mejor momento y espero que sea por una buena razón para que vuelva, de lo contrario ya sabrás lo que pasara.- Decía Erza furiosa a la lacrima.

-Iré de inmediato.- Decía Erza cortando la llamada.

En eso hace desaparecer la espada de fuego y mira nuevamente a Hisui.

-Te salvaste esta vez maldita, pero para la próxima no te salvaras y caerás bajo mi ira.- Decía Erza con furia.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, mejor vete por donde viniste y no vuelvas, el no te perdonara.- Decía Hisui tranquila.

-Eso lo veremos y prepárate, porque lo recuperare a toda costa.- Decía Erza furiosa y en eso desaparece con una lacrima de teletransporte.

-Se fue.- Decía Hisui calmándose y mirando a su hija.

-Ya paso mamá, por lo que veo, te ibas a pelear con la primera maga santa y por lo que entiendo, se trata de mi papá.- Decía Priscilla seria.

-Así es hija, ella venia por el y si no hubiera llegado, tu padre habría perdido el control y hubiera hecho una locura.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Vamos al castillo, ya que tengo hambre y quiero ver a mi papá.- Decía Priscilla ansiosa.

-Vamos, seguro nos esta esperando.- Decía Hisui y en eso activa un circulo mágico desapareciendo del lugar.

**CASTILLO MERCURIUS**

Se encontraban cuatro personas en la sala del castillo.

Natsu estaba sentado en un sofá y estaba tomando su cara con las manos, ver a Erza lo impacto enormemente y estuvo a punto de perder el control, el sabia que no podía vencer a la pelirroja pero podía darle dificultades.

-Calma hermano, ya paso el mal rato, Hisui se esta encargando de ella y se ira por donde llego.- Decía Rito preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Debí haberme quedado con Hisui, siento sus energías aumentar y parece que van a pelear.- Decía Lala un poco preocupada.

-Tienes razón, debemos prepararnos y por la cantidad de poder que tienen, pueden destruir toda la ciudad y debemos ir a ver como va todo.- Decía Issei serio.

-Todo es mi maldita culpa, no debí haber vuelto y creí que había superado esto, pero noto que no fue así y los fantasmas del pasado han vuelto nuevamente.- Decía Natsu triste recordando el pasado con Erza.

-Vamos Natsu, debes mirar hacia adelante y no quedarte en el pasado, ademas tienes otra razón por la cual luchar.- Decía Lala de manera comprensiva tratando de levantar el animo al pelirrosa.

-Hazlo por Priscilla, que llevas poco tiempo de conocerla.- Decía Rito tratando de ayudarlo.

-Animo amigo, estamos nosotros para ayudarte y si ellos vienen, nosotros te ayudaremos a enfrentarlos.- Decía Issei serio.

-Gracias y tienen razón, es parte de mi pasado y debo seguir adelante, no debo quedarme en el pasado y debo velar por mi hija, ella es mi razón de vivir en estos momentos y no debo dejar que este reencuentro me afecte, perdónenme por preocuparlos chicos.- Decía Natsu feliz y sus amigos también sonríen.

-Ademas, debes velar por tu vida y debes hacer una familia.- Decía Lala con un sonrisa.

-Deberías darle otra oportunidad Natsu, ella te ama y se nota que esta arrepentida.- Decía Issei sonriendo.

-Tiene razón Issei, ella realmente esta arrepentida y quiere reparar su error, ademas te ayuda en la academia y se preocupa por ti.- Decía Rito feliz tratando de convencer al pelirrosa para que vuelva con la princesa Hisui.

En eso se activa un circulo mágico y muestra a dos mujeres, son la princesa Hisui y su hija con Natsu, Priscilla.

-Hola papá.- Saludaba Priscilla a Natsu abrazándolo.

-Hola mi cosa mas hermosa, ¿como te fue en tu tarea? - Decía Natsu correspondiendo el abrazo y le besa la frente poniéndola feliz.

-Bien, la terminamos rápido y me encontré con mi madre en el parque.- Decía Priscilla feliz separándose de Natsu.

-Hola tío Issei, tía Lala y tío Rito.- Saludaba a sus tíos.

-Hola Priscilla.- Saludaban Issei y Rito a la peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi niña hermosa.- Saludaba Lala abrazándola y juntando sus caras.

-Jajajaja.- Se reían los demás al ver eso.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Estaban todos sentados en el comedor del castillo con la diferencia que estaba el rey Thoma con ellos.

Mientras comían, estaban hablando de cosas triviales de lo que el rey y su nieta hicieron en el día, los adultos hablaban del día de entrenamiento y hasta que el rey saca un tema.

-Recibí una solicitud del alcalde de Magnolia y quiere contratar dos eventos de lucha libre en la ciudad, no menciono el lugar en donde se realizaría.- Decía el rey un poco preocupado por la reacción del pelirrosa.

-No, rechazala, no quiero ir a un basurero a hacer un evento de lucha y no quiero volver a ver a esas personas, sobre todo a ellos.- Decía Natsu de manera seria.

-Son muy doble estándar y no se merecen un evento.- Decía Natsu tranquilo.

-Pero ahora no esta el alcalde, hay otro alcalde y es uno de los que te defendió de "eso".- Decía Thoma de manera seria tratando de convencer al pelirrosa.

-Deberías ir Natsu, ya han pasado muchos años y las cosas habrán cambiado.- Decía Issei de manera seria.

-Tiene razón Issei, debes ir, verán que las cosas han cambiado y ademas, ya no tienes antecedentes de nada.- Decía Rito serio.

-Vamos Issei, acepta, ademas es una oportunidad de exhibir los resultados de los alumnos y te servirá para promocionar la academia.- Decía Lala entusiasmada.

-Se que tienes malos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero veras que las cosan han cambiado y es para bien, ademas, iremos todos nosotros ya que somos parte del espectáculo y si ocurre algo malo, yo misma me encargare de solucionarlo.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Me serviría para debutar.- Decía Priscilla entusiasmada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Natsu estaba muy serio y después miro a todos, se dio cuenta de que querían que aceptara realizar el evento y no le quedo otra que ceder.

-Esta bien, dígale que acepto y no sera gratis, dígale que venga a negociar el precio de la producción del evento con Ravel.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

-YUPI, VOY A DEBUTAR, voy a pedir que me hagan mi traje.- Decía Priscilla entusiasmada.

-A ver, a ver, a ver, muchachita primero debes entrenar, aunque estés con los avanzados tengo que evaluarte si es que puedes luchar, ademas debes el entrenamiento de hoy y mañana supongo que vas a la academia, los niños preguntaron por ti.- Decía Natsu serio y Priscilla cambia su semblante a uno tranquilo.

-Vas a aceptar, es un hecho que voy a luchar da lo mismo si es contra un hombre o una mujer, voy a demostrar los resultados y mañana ire ya que quiero ayudar a los niños a entrenar.- Decía Priscilla tranquila.

-Gracias Natsu, el lunes envío la respuesta al alcalde de Magnolia y le enviare la tarjeta para que contacte con Ravel para negociar.- Agradecía el rey Thoma.

-Cuando llegue a la casa, le avisare a Ravel para que este al tanto de todo.- Decía Issei feliz.

-Mañana en el entrenamiento decidiremos quienes lucharían en el evento.- Decía Rito serio.

-Es verdad, hacemos lo mismo de siempre, evaluaremos el estado de los chicos antes de decidir las contiendas.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Nosotros cuatro deberíamos participar, hay que preguntarle a las demás si quieren participar.- Decía Lala entusiasmada.

-Igual les preguntare si quieren ir.- Decía Issei serio.

-Yo quiero participar, estoy encendida.- Decía Priscilla entusiasmada.

-Es igual a ti Natsu.- Dijeron Thoma e Hisui sorprendidos.

-Es verdad.- Dijeron los demás.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Se reían todos.

Después de eso, conversaron de cosas triviales hasta el anochecer y luego cenaron, Natsu, Rito, Lala e Issei se retiraron a sus hogares a través de un circulo mágico.

**CIUDAD DE ERA – REINO DE FIORE**

En una mansión, mas específicamente en una habitación de cierta pelirroja.

Esta estaba mirando el exterior a través del ventanal y llevaba puesta una bata negra, su semblante es serio y estaba pensando en alguien específicamente.

-Natsu, haré lo que sea para recuperarte, estuve muchos años buscándote y ademas hay una razón para que vuelvas.- Pensaba Erza seria.

-Pero hay un problema y ese problema es la maldita de Hisui, debe estar influenciandolo para que no me perdone y yo me encargare de quitarla del camino.- Pensaba la pelirroja y su semblante cambia a una de furia.

-Total, ya se donde esta su academia y ademas, conseguí la dirección de su hogar y me sorprende que viva en un condominio lujoso, pero no me importa, ya te encontré y no te dejare ir.- Susurraba de manera decidida.

-Natsu volverás a ser mio.- Susurro esto ultimo y luego cambia su rostro a una de lujuria.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pueden dejar sus comentarios, serán respondidos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y aquí les doy el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Respondiendo comentarios**

Darko El Oscuro: Gracias por el comentario y acá esta el capitulo, espero que te guste.

Rey Pirata: Hola compadre, espero que estés bien, perdón por el retraso y acá esta el capitulo, de a poco se van a revelar las cosas y espero que te guste este capitulo, un abrazo a la distancia.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3 – Padre e hija**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NATSU**

Es de noche en la ciudad de Crocus, Natsu se encontraba en su departamento siendo acompañado de su hija Priscilla y desde algunos meses, ella se queda a dormir los fines de semana donde vive su padre.

En este momento se encontraba Natsu cocinando la cena y a Priscilla viendo vídeos en el Smart TV de 65 pulgadas que se encontraba en el living, ella estaba sentada en un Bergere viendo atentamente las antiguas luchas de su padre.

Así es, Natsu fue un luchador profesional muy famoso, junto a su par de amigos y compitieron en la federación de lucha mas famoso del mundo, como todos sabrán estuvo en la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) que posteriormente cambio a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) junto con Issei y Rito.

Priscilla analizaba el estilo de su padre, quería replicar su técnica y ademas de conocer su experiencia en la lucha, siempre se preguntaba como su padre cambio de ser un mago a un luchador profesional y no entendía como perdió su magia.

Aunque sabia la razón, ya que su madre le contó todo lo sucedido y aunque le dio rabia lo que hizo, pero al pasar el tiempo lo entendió y eso es debido a que su madre en ese tiempo no era madura, sino era una adolescente y actuó en base a su edad.

Priscilla se concentro nuevamente en los vídeos y analizo cada detalle de las peleas, por que estaba viendo esos contenidos y bueno es porque.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban todos en el castillo de Crocus, mas especifico en uno de los salones y estaban conversando el grupo de luchadores sobre el entrenamiento del día Domingo.

-Mañana tengo pensado que los intermedios hagan una exhibición y nos muestren el aprendizaje.- Decía Rito tranquilo.

-Yo preferiría que le hiciéramos pruebas de cardio a los principiantes, para ver su evolución y ver en que estado están.- Decía Issei serio.

-Estaba mañana pensando en hacer repaso de las técnicas y evaluar el progreso.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Les aviso que mañana no iré a los entrenamientos, ya que me llamo mi madre e iré con las demás a verla.- Decía Lala un poco desanimada.

-No importa amor, yo terminare rápido las clases e iré volando para allá y ademas hace algunas semanas no estas con tus padres.- Decía Rito abrazando a su esposa.

-Aprovecha de saludar al rey Gid y la reina Sophie de mi parte.- Decía Natsu tranquilo.

-De mi parte también. Podrías aprovechar de invitarlos al evento que haremos en Magnolia y también podrían conocer estas tierras.- Decía Issei de la misma manera.

-Por lo que me dijo Natsu, tu familia es extraterrestre y me gustaría conocerlos, aunque ya conozco a las demás.- Decía Hisui calmada.

-Les avisare, ojala que tengan tiempo para venir y conocer este lugar.- Decía Lala feliz.

-Y bueno, pienso que la clase de mañana deberíamos evaluar a los intermedios con las luchas de exhibición y que los principiantes los observen.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Aunque yo quiero un combate contra mi papá, así para que vea que estoy lista para debutar en el evento.- Decía Priscilla ansiosa.

-Si hija, mañana haremos una exhibición y ademas veré tu desempeño, quiero que los chicos te vean luchar y los motives.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Si papá, haré mi mayor esfuerzo y espero que salga todo bien.- Decía Priscilla feliz.

-Debemos pautar el combate, no quiero que se lastimen durante la pelea y no hagan el avance muy rápido.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Tienes razón, debe quedar visible para los chicos, sobre todo con los principiantes.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Que sea una pelea no mas allá de 5 minutos.- Decía Issei serio.

-Ademas, que sea un poco mas técnica para que vean las maniobras y aprendan.- Decía Rito serio.

-No se sobre esfuercen, ya que se podrían lesionar.- Decía Lala con una sonrisa moviendo el dedo indice.

-Si, mejor pautemos la lucha y así elegimos el desarrollo de la contienda.- Decía Natsu serio y todos asentían.

Luego, todos comenzaron a dar sus puntos de vista sobre la pelea.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No debo defraudar a mi padre y quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi.- Pensaba Priscilla seria y con esperanzas.

-Mi padre y mis tíos fueron luchadores muy populares, sobretodo con el grupo que fueron parte.- Pensaba con orgullo.

-Cuando termine la secundaria, le pediré a mi padre que me lleve a Estados Unidos y en una de esas haga una prueba para entrar a la federación de lucha.- Pensaba Priscilla con esperanzas.

Natsu salio de la cocina y estaba preparando la mesa, estaba poniendo los utensilios, las servilletas, dos vasos y una botella de jugo.

El pelirrosa observo lo que estaba viendo su hija en la TV, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo no pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia, recordaba esos días en donde luchaba profesionalmente y al ver a su hija viendo sus combates, no evito sentir un poco de orgullo, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y vuelve a la cocina para terminar de cocinar.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Hija, ya esta lista la cena.- Avisaba Natsu a su hija.

-Ya voy papá.- Respondía Priscilla feliz, ya que sentía el aroma de la comida.

Priscilla detiene el vídeo y apaga el televisor, se va al comedor y se sienta en su puesto para cenar.

Natsu llega con un platon grande de carne y verduras, lo deja en el puesto de su hija y esta se le hacían estrellas en sus ojos al ver la cantidad de comida.

Después Natsu llega con un plato que tenia una tortilla de espinaca, un platon con ensalada de lechuga, repollo verde y zanahoria.

-Listo, come hija con confianza.- Decía Natsu a su hija.

-Gracias papá.- Decía Priscilla tomando el cuchillo y el tenedor, comenzando a disfrutar la comida.

-Esta rico papá, como siempre y no vas a comer carne.- Decía Priscilla feliz devorando la carne y las verduras.

-No, yo como esto.- Decía Natsu comiendo su tortilla de espinaca. -Antes podía comer grandes cantidades de comida, ya que al ser dragón slayer quemaba las calorías rápido, pero deje de ser dragón slayer antes que nacieras y ahora que no lo soy, tengo el cuerpo de una persona normal y si como esa cantidad, puedo subir de peso y perder la musculatura.- Decía Natsu serio bajo la atenta mirada de su hija.

-Es verdad, ya que soy una dragón slayer y puedo comer en grandes cantidades, no engordo y puedo comer muchas veces en el día.- Decía Priscilla seria.

-Ahora me preocupo mucho de mi imagen, ya que en la lucha libre la imagen y actitud son la clave del éxito, debo dar el ejemplo de eso.- Decía Natsu serio y su hija se sorprende.

-Mi madre siempre me decía que cuando estabas en Fairy Tail no te preocupabas de tu imagen y de la actitud, solo vivías el día a día y siempre la disfrutabas al máximo.- Decía Priscilla seria.

-Así es hija, antes era despreocupado y no miraba mas allá de mi nariz, pero con el tiempo las personas cambian y los factores externos también afectan, fui muy inocente y eso me jugo en contra, ya que consideraba que todas las personas eran buenas y consideraba malas personas las personas que hacían el mal como robar, pertenecer a gremios oscuros, etcétera.- Decía Natsu recordando su adolescencia en su antiguo gremio.

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias y situaciones de la vida te hacen cambiar, para no volver a sufrir nuevamente y salir adelante.- Decía Natsu con melancolía.

-Pero gracias a eso, obtuve esta gran bendición y esa bendición eres tu hija mía, lo demás es pasado pisado.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Papá.- Decía Priscilla levantándose de su silla y fue a abrazar a su padre.

Luego de eso, comieron tranquilamente y Natsu le contaba a su hija algunas anécdotas de su vida cuando fue luchador.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Natsu limpio rápidamente las cosas y los ordena en cada lugar.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Padre e hija estaban en el living jugando WWE 2K19, estaban jugando varias partidas y ambos estaban muy concentrados en vencer a su oponente.

-Te gane papá.- Celebraba feliz Priscilla al vencer en el juego a su padre.

-Quiero la revancha.- Pedía Natsu con fuego en sus ojos.

-Jajajaja, si, para vencerte de nuevo.- Respondía Priscilla con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya veras que te venceré.- Decía Natsu motivado.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Te gane, te gane, jajajajaja.- Celebraba Priscilla feliz de haber ganado a su padre en el juego saltando y haciendo una señal de victoria.

-No puede ser, me venció de nuevo, nooooo.- Se lamentaba Natsu arrodillado dando puñetazos en el suelo.

En eso Natsu revisa su Iphone y ve que tiene varias notificaciones de Whatsapp, Facebook y las demás redes sociales, pero no hizo caso y vio la hora, siendo las 1 de la madrugada.

-Hija, ya es hora de que descansemos.- Decía Natsu a su hija.

-Tienes razón, es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano.- Respondía Priscilla a su padre mientras veía su teléfono que era un Samsung Galaxy S10 de color negro.

-Iré a ducharme y me acuesto, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Si papá.- Decía Priscilla seria y se va a su habitación.

Natsu fue a su habitación y fue a su baño, se quita su ropa y va a la ducha, abre la llave y deja caer el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

Priscilla fue a su habitación que se encontraba al lado de su padre, al entrar a su habitación enciende la luz y el lugar era bastante espacioso.

Su habitación es de color turquesa, el lugar es muy amplio, tenia una cama de 2 plazas box spring con sabanas y plumón de color fucsia, almohada del mismo color, al lado de esta había una cajonera pequeña, había un televisor LED curvo de 48 pulgadas, un closet grande, un juego de sillones negro con una mesa de centro, un escritorio que tenia un notebook y una tablet, una silla de escritorio reclinable, tenia un ventanal que llegaba al suelo dando a conocer que tenia balcón, las cortinas son azules.

Ella toma el control del televisor y lo enciende, abre la app de Youtube y pone unos vídeo clips de Limp Bizkit, poniéndolo en volumen moderado.

Después se dirige al baño y es igual al de Natsu, se quita la ropa y va directo a la ducha, abre la llave y deja caer el agua fría a su cuerpo, esto es debido que al ser una dragón slayer de fuego la temperatura corporal que tiene es mayor a la de una persona normal.

El cuerpo de Priscilla es similar a la de su madre en la juventud, con la diferencia de que tiene una musculatura marcada y cuando el agua chocaba con su cuerpo esta se calentaba al instante.

Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó algo.

-Mi padre todavía no sabe toda la verdad, mis hermanos quieren conocerlo pero no lo hacen ya que esperan que sus madres les digan y se lo presenten, la única que se ha acercado a sido la Primera Maga Santa, pero no venia con Cassie ya que no note su presencia y espero que mi papá la conozca junto a los demás.- Pensaba Priscilla preocupada.

En eso se aplica el shampoo en el pelo y comienza a masajear su cabello, lavo su cabello y luego aplica el acondicionador, después de lavarse el cabello cierra la llave.

Luego, ella comienza a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo evaporando todo el agua de su cuerpo y secándose el cabello, en unos instantes su cuerpo estaba completamente seco, se peina el cabello y salio del baño.

Se pone el pijama que era de color verde con negro y blanco, en eso su padre entra a su habitación que llevaba una bata negra cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches hija, descansa, que mañana tenemos una pelea que dar.- Se despedía Natsu de su hija.

-Buenas noches papá.- Decía Priscilla y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Que duermas bien.- Se despedía Natsu saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

-Tu igual.- Se despedía Priscilla.

En eso, ella apaga el televisor y conecta su teléfono al cargador, apaga las luces y se acuesta en su cama durmiéndose casi al instante.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Padre e hija se despertaron temprano, desayunaron algo liviano y rápidamente fueron a la academia.

**INTERIOR DE LA ACADEMIA**

El entrenamiento del nivel avanzado fue rápido, debido a que eran repasos de técnicas y agregando ejercicios de cardio, finalizando con el anuncio de Natsu de que hay un evento en Magnolia a lo cual todos estuvieron felices, ya que debutarían de manera profesional.

El entrenamiento de nivel intermedio también fue rápido, la primera hora fue de ejercicios de cardio y la siguiente hora se repasaron maniobras complicadas, algunos saltos de la tercera cuerda y se les anuncio que tenían una evaluación de desempeño en el entrenamiento de los principiantes.

**ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS PRINCIPIANTES**

**CON EL GRUPO DE NIÑOS**

-Hola niños.- Saludaba Priscilla al grupo de niños.

-Hola maestra.- Saludaban los niños felices.

-Hoy va a ser un entrenamiento corto, ya que hoy verán como pelean los intermedios y hay una sorpresa, esa sorpresa es que yo luchare contra mi padre.- Decía Priscilla entusiasmada.

-SIIIIIII.- Gritaban los niños felices.

-Bueno, chicos vayan a trotar, alrededor del tatami para que no interrumpan a los demás.- Decía Priscilla seria.

-Si maestra.- Respondían los niños y comienzan a trotar.

**CON LOS JÓVENES**

-Hola chicos, hoy les sacare el jugo y quiero que lo hagan con ganas, así que vayan a trotar.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Si maestro.- Decían los chicos un poco asustados.

**CON LAS MUJERES**

-Hola chicas, hoy sera un entrenamiento breve ya que los intermedios van a hacer una exhibición y ustedes deben observarlos para que vean como hacen los movimientos.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Sin nada mas que decir vayan a trotar.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Si maestra.- Respondían sus alumnas.

**CON LOS ANCIANOS**

-Hola señores, hoy sera el entrenamiento corto y repasaremos un poco de magia.- Decía Issei serio.

-Ademas, habrá una lucha de exhibición entre Natsu y Priscilla, para que vean al antiguo héroe en actividad.- Decía Rito serio.

-Ya esta todo dicho, así que vamos a calentar.- Decía Issei serio guiando a los ancianos a un lugar alejado para luego activar un escudo mágico.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

**CON PRISCILLA**

-Ya niños, hagan tres filas, deben hacer 3 rolles y luego vuelven a la fila.- Decía Priscilla.

Priscilla hace los 3 rolles bajo la vista de los niños y luego ella va a la fila de los niños.

-Comiencen.- Decía Priscilla y en eso los niños comienzan a hacer los rolles.

**CON NATSU**

Natsu puso unos steps aerobicos por los alrededores del tatami, haciendo un circuito con los steps separados uno del otro, bajo la atenta mirada de sus alumnos.

-Ya chicos, lo que deben hacer es saltar cada step y después hacer una sentadilla, deben hacer esto con cada step hasta el ultimo y después deben volver a hacerlo.- Decía Natsu serio.

Natsu comienza a salta un step y luego hace una sentadilla, así salta el otro step y hace otra sentadilla, así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo step.

-Quedo claro y comiencen.- Decía Natsu serio y los jóvenes comienzan a hacer el ejercicio.

**CON HISUI**

-Natsu esta ocupando los steps, cuando termine se los pido.- Pensaba Hisui mirando en donde estaba el grupo del pelirrosa.

-Ya chicas, hagan dos filas y siéntense en el tatami separadas una de la otra.- Decía Hisui seria y las chicas se sientan haciendo dos filas separadas.

-Tómense las rodillas, el ejercicio que vamos a hacer es irnos de espalda y levantar los pies, también deben levantar la espalda y al hacer eso deben volver a sentarse tomándose las rodillas.- Decía Hisui para luego sentarse tomándose la rodilla.

Hisui se va de espalda, levanta la piernas y la espalda, después baja la espalda y vuelve a sentarse tomándose las rodillas.

-Esa es una vez, deben hacer 40 de esto mismo y después vamos a aumentar la dificultad, queda a conciencia de ustedes hacer el ejercicio, comiencen.- Decía Hisui seria y las chicas comienzan a hacer el ejercicio.

**CON ISSEI Y RITO**

-Vamos a hacer un tiro al blanco, vamos a evaluar sus precisiones.- Decía Issei serio.

-Pueden usar cualquier elemento, pero deben llegar al blanco.- Decía Rito serio.

En eso ambos cargan un rayo eléctrico y lo lanzan a un blanco, chocando en el centro del blanco.

Ellos retiran los blancos y ponen unos nuevos.

-Adelante.- Decían ambos y los ancianos comenzaban a disparar ataques mágicos.

**CON PRISCILLA**

-Ya niños, ahora deben hacer dos rolles tres cuartos con la derecha con posición de combate de ida y de vuelta deben hacer dos rolles tres cuartos con la izquierda con posición de combate.- Decía Priscilla seria y los niños ponían atención.

Priscilla tomaba posición y se pone en posición de combate, hace un roll cargándose con el brazo derecho y pone la rodilla izquierda como apoyo para levantarse con el pie derecho, al ponerse de pie vuelve a hacer la posición de combate, vuelve a hacer el roll con el brazo derecho y al pararse hace la posición de combate, después voltea, hace los dos roll cargándose con el brazo izquierdo y levantadose apoyando la rodilla derecha, poniéndose de pie con la pierna izquierda y termina con posición de combate.

-Comiencen.- Decía Priscilla seria y los niños comienzan a hacer los rolles tres cuartos.

**CON NATSU**

-No se me tiren al suelo, recién estamos empezando y esperen cuando les haga el examen de cardio, esto no es nada y si quieren llegar a ser grandes guerreros, deben hacer todo sin quejarse.- Regañaba Natsu a sus alumnos.

Natsu acomodo nuevamente los steps aerobicos haciendo un circuito, los alumnos estaban un poco aterrados de lo que iban a hacer.

-Ahora vamos a recorrer alrededor de los steps usando los pies y manos, no hay que gatear, cuando terminen de hacer el recorrido se paran y van a la fila, quedo claro.- Decía Natsu serio.

Natsu se coloca sosteniéndose de sus manos y pies, comienza a recorrer el circuito bajo la mirada de los alumnos y el pelirrosa lo hacia rápido, cuando termino el recorrido se puso de pie.

-Eso hay que hacer y comiencen.- Decía Natsu serio y sus alumnos comienzan a hacer el recorrido, algunos lo hacían lento y otros un poco mas rápido.

**CON HISUI**

-Ahora voy a ponerles dificultad al ejercicio.- Decía la princesa seria.

-Deben hacer lo mismo que antes pero ahora deben apoyar la rodilla derecha y levantarse un poco, apoyándose de la rodilla y deben sacar pecho, también lo deben hacer con la rodilla izquierda.- Decía Hisui seria.

Hisui hace el ejercicio anterior y cuando baja la espalda, también baja las piernas y al levantarse usa como apoyo la rodilla derecha, pone el pie izquierdo adelante y se levanta sacando pecho, sin pararse, hizo lo mismo usando como apoyo la rodilla izquierda.

-Quedo claro, son 40 con la rodilla derecha y 40 con la izquierda, comiencen.- Decía Hisui seria.

**CON ISSEI Y RITO**

Ellos solo evaluaban el desempeño y dando consejos a algunos que fallaban las invocaciones.

**CON NATSU**

Natsu estaba observando de como sus alumnos estaban realizando los ejercicios y en eso aparece la princesa Hisui.

-Natsu me puedes prestar los steps, para que las chicas los ocupen.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Terminamos esta y después nos cambiamos a donde están ustedes, para que ocupen los steps.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Te espero entonces.- Respondía Hisui seria

**CONSEJO MÁGICO – CIUDAD DE ERA**

En la sala de reuniones del consejo, había una mesa y se encontraban 10 magos santos, que usaban sus túnicas correspondientes y estaban viendo algo, ese algo era una lacrima y estaba proyectada en la pared de la sala, lo que estaban viendo es el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo Natsu en su academia.

-ESA MALDITA ME LAS VA A PAGAR, CUANDO LA PILLE SOLA VOY A ACABAR CON ELLA DE UNA SOLA VEZ, COMO SE ATREVE DE ESTAR CON MI NATSU.- Pensaba con ira la Primera Maga Santa, la cual era Erza.

-Vaya vaya, Natsu ahora se ve mas maduro y ademas de sexy, quiero volver a sentir su cuerpo nuevamente.- Pensaba la Segunda Maga Santa de manera lujuriosa y luego se relamía los labios.

-Volveré a verte nuevamente Natsu, te pediré perdón, haré lo posible para que vengas con nosotras y seamos una familia.- Pensaba la Tercera Maga Santa con esperanza.

-Haz cambiado mucho Natsu, espero que me perdones y cumplamos la promesa que hicimos cuando fuimos niños, aunque parte de ella esta cumplida.- Pensaba la Cuarta Maga Santa con sorpresa.

-Espérame Natsu, quiero verte, abrazarte y besarte, decirte todo lo que siento y que me perdones, estoy arrepentida y espero volver a ganarme tu corazón.- Pensaba la Quinta Maga Santa con tristeza.

-El destino quiso que nos volviéramos a ver de nuevo, cuando te encuentre no te alejaras mas de mi y sobretodo la noticia que tengo que darte, con eso me perdonaras y seremos una familia.- Pensaba la Sexta Maga Santa con anhelo.

Los demás magos santos estaban asombrados por el cambio de Natsu, pero algo pensaban en común y eso era de que tenían que pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido hace 18 años.

**Fin del Capitulo 3.**

**Un pequeño aviso, tengo pensado crear historias de Fairy Tail de un solo capitulo y así haya mas variedad, el otro fic "una puerta se cierra y otra se abre" esta pausada por el momento, es debido a que quiero que sea épica la forma en que Natsu pierda su magia y su retiro, no se preocupen, estoy escribiéndola.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y bueno, estamos en los últimos días de mis mini vacaciones de las fiestas patrias, mucho asado, empanadas y choripan, para bajar los kilitos de mas estoy entrenando lucha libre.**

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Capitulo 4 – Padre contra Hija**

**ACADEMIA DE NATSU**

Todos habían terminado sus rutinas de entrenamientos, fue en menor pero intenso y eso es debido a que van a haber combates de exhibición.

Nos centraremos en una situación particular.

-No puede ser, he perdido.- Natsu lloraba de manera cómica.

-Te gane Natsu, mis amazonas son las mejores.- Hisui hacia una pose de victoria.

-Mis kamikazes, como pudieron ser vencidos y se suponía que eramos invencibles.- Natsu se lamentaba estaba arrastrándose en el tatami de manera cómica llorando estilo anime.

**FLASHBACK**

Había una competencia entre hombres y mujeres, el capitán de los hombres era Natsu y de las mujeres era Hisui, el caso es que si perdía Natsu tenia que salir a una cita con Hisui cuando ella quisiera y en donde quisiera.

La prueba es que cada hombre y mujer debía pasar gateando por entre medio de las piernas, debían llegar al final de la fila y ganaba grupo que terminaba mas rápido.

-VAMOS MIS KAMIKAZES.- Animaba Natsu a sus pupilos.

-DEMUESTREN QUE SON LAS AMAZONAS MAS FUERTES.- Animaba Hisui a sus alumnas.

En el inicio de la fila el juez era Issei y en el final de la fila estaba Rito mirando si no hacían trampa.

El duelo fue muy reñido, no se sacaban ventaja y gracias a una distracción de un participante masculino por estar viendo embobado a sus compañeras, pierde un poco de tiempo quedando rezagado y las mujeres ganan la competencia.

-Ganaron las amazonas de Hisui.- Anuncio Rito la victoria del equipo de Hisui.

-Te ganaron Natsu, te dieron en el orgullo.- Dijo Issei de manera burlona y el pelirrosa se enoja.

-Hicieron trampa.- Dijo Natsu no aceptando la derrota.

-Ganaron legalmente viejo.- Dijo Rito de manera burlona.

-Te ganaste una cita galán.- Dijeron Issei y Rito de manera picara.

-Bueno, quedo demostrado quienes son las mejores.- Dijo Hisui de manera burlona.

-Tuvieron suerte.- Dijo Natsu tomándose la cara con ambas manos en señal de frustración.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Ya papá, solo fue un juego y no estabas jugandote la vida supongo.- Priscilla llego a consolar a su padre.

-Me debes una cita Natsu, después hablaremos de eso.- Decía Hisui feliz para irse con sus alumnas a descansar.

-Bueno, que podría salir peor, ademas podrías recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido con mamá y no creo que pase nada malo.- Decía Priscilla dándole la mano a Natsu para que se levante.

-No estaría mal distraerme.- Decía Natsu tranquilo y después puso una sonrisa siniestra.- En cuanto a ustedes mis queridos kamikazes, tendrán el honor de hacer 50 flexiones de brazos y sin descanso, ME OYERON, los voy a vigilar para que cumplan.- Ordenaba Natsu de manera oscura y sus alumnos palidecieron.

-SI.- Respondieron sus alumnos de manera resignada y se pusieron en posición.

-Yo los acompaño.- Decía Priscilla poniéndose en posición.

Comenzaron hacer las flexiones, en el caso de Priscilla las hizo sin ningún problema, hizo 25 flexiones con el dedo indice derecho e hizo el resto con el dedo indice izquierdo, los demás la miraron con sus mandíbulas en el suelo y en el caso de los demás, apenas podían seguir.

-Bueno, fue fácil.- Decía Priscilla levantándose y vio que los demás estaban apenas haciendo el ejercicio.

-Papá, ya es suficiente, están a punto de colapsar.- Sugería Priscilla un poco preocupada viendo a los demás.

-Si tienes razón.- Respondía Natsu a su hija.- Ya chicos, comencemos a elongar ya que vamos a terminar.- Ordenaba Natsu a todos los alumnos.

Todos elongaron y Natsu daba por terminado el entrenamiento, pero les aviso a todos que se quedaran ya que van a hacer una exhibición de luchas.

Todos aceptaron quedarse y los acompañantes de los alumnos fueron invitadas a acomodarse para ver las luchas.

El arbitro de los encuentros era Rito e Hisui que se rotan en cada lucha, el encargado de la campana era Issei y en el caso del pelirrosa, tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz para anotar las observaciones del desempeño.

Así pasaron cinco luchas, la primera fue de parejas de hombres bajo la regla de relevos australianos, la segunda fue una triple amenaza entre tres mujeres, la tercera fue una mano a mano entre dos hombres, la cuarta fue mano a mano entre dos mujeres y la quinta fue de una amenaza de cuatro esquinas de parejas mixtas bajo la regla de tipo tornado.

Ahora pasamos a la lucha principal.

**NATSU DRAGNEEL vs PRISCILLA FIORE**

Nota: Natsu no usa su personaje que lo elevo a la fama en la lucha libre, aquí sera solo el maestro de la academia, pronto revelare que personaje hacia.

Natsu subió al ring pasando desde la segunda cuerda y Priscilla entra al ring saltando por la tercera cuerda.

Ambos estaban usando la misma vestimenta con la que entrenan.

La arbitra es Hisui, Rito junto con Issei tomaron una cámara y comenzó a transmitir a través de Facebook Live e Instagram.

El publico estaba expectante por la lucha.

Hisui reviso a ambos si no tenían algún arma ilícita y les avisa que el combate va a comenzar.

Ordena que suene la campana, Rito la hace sonar y la peliverde mayor inicia el combate.

Padre e hija se miraban fijamente y rápidamente hacen la toma de arbitro (mano izquierda detrás del cuello y mano derecha afirmando el codo izquierdo del oponente) realizando un forcejeo.

Priscilla saca el brazo izquierdo de Natsu y le realiza un Headlock, el pelirrosa toma de la cintura de la peliverde menor, esta comienza a hacer presión y se marca su musculatura asombrando al publico.

Natsu mueve su mano derecha hacia el hombro de Priscilla y con las dos manos la lleva a las cuerdas, aprovechando el impulso este con la mano derecha la pone en la espalda y la empuja desde el centro del ring a las cuerdas, esta lo suelta y se impulsa de espalda en las cuerdas, el pelirrosa la estaba esperando y chocan hombros, Natsu cae a la lona y Priscilla levanta los brazos acomodándose nuevamente.

El pelirrosa estaba sorprendido, su hija le demostró tener mas fuerza y se levanto para quedar de nuevo en posición de combate.

Hisui estaba orgullosa de su hija y el publico estaba sorprendido.

Nuevamente hacen la toma de arbitro pero Natsu le aplica rapidamente la Headlock a Priscilla, ella con la mano derecha toma la cara de su padre y lo lleva a las cuerdas, aplicando lo mismo que el anterior, Natsu toma impulso y choca hombros con Priscilla, pero el pelirrosa nuevamente cae a la lona y todos se sorprenden nuevamente, la peliverde menor hace un gesto con su mano haciendo un dos y vuelve de nuevo a ponerse en posición de combate.

El pelirrosa se comenzó a frustrar, se levanta para quedar frente a su hija y hace el gesto para hacer la toma de arbitro, la peliverde lo hace pero Natsu aprovecho esto y le da una patada al abdomen, ella se toma el abdomen y el pelirrosa le da un derechazo en la cara, le aplica otro y la impulsa al esquinero, esta cae de espaldas y Natsu corre para darle un lazo, pero Priscilla lo recibe con doble patada haciéndolo caer a la lona, rápidamente lo toma y le aplica un Gorilla Press Slam (lo levanta con sus brazos extendidos y lo tira de espalda a la lona) demostrando su fuerza, el pelirrosa se quejaba del dolor y se tomaba la espalda.

Priscilla lo levanta, lo toma de la cintura y aplica un German Suplex, al aplicarlo no lo suelta de la cintura y se levanta junto a el aplicándole otro German Suplex, no lo suelta de la cintura, lo levanta y aplica otro German Suplex, lo levanta y aplica otro German Suplex, esta vez lo suelta de la cintura y Natsu queda un poco noqueado, Hisui revisa las condiciones del pelirrosa.

La peliverde menor toma al pelirrosa y aplica un Gorilla Press Drop (lo levanta con brazos extendidos y lo tira de frente a la lona), Natsu cae frente a ella, Priscilla se va a las cuerdas impulsándose y aprovecha que su padre esta intentando levantarse aplicándole el Fame-Ass-Er (Leg Drop Bulldog) quedando noqueado completamente, Issei y Rito quedaron con la boca abierta ya que era el movimiento de su padre, Hisui se sorprendió por lo que hizo su hija.

Priscilla cubre a su padre e Hisui hace la cuenta.

-¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! - Gritaban los presentes.

Hisui hace sonar la campana dando por finalizada la contienda.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron los presentes celebrando el triunfo de la peliverde menor y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Priscilla se levanta y su madre se acerca, la toma de la muñeca y la levanta dando a entender de que es la ganadora de la lucha.

En eso ambas se abrazan.

-Te felicito hija mía, me siento orgullosa de ti.- Decía Hisui a su hija.

-Gracias mamá.- Agradecía Priscilla y estaba feliz.

Natsu se estaba levantando apoyándose de las cuerdas quedando de pie y va donde su hija.

-Felicidades hija, ahora eres una luchadora profesional y tienes mi permiso para ir a Estados Unidos cuando te gradúes me siento muy orgulloso de ti, me has hecho feliz.- Decía Natsu emocionado tomando las manos de su hija.

-Gracias papá, prometo que no te defraudare y te haré sentir mas orgulloso de lo que ya estas.- Decía Priscilla y abraza a su padre.

-Me siento feliz de que estemos los tres juntos.- Decía Hisui con felicidad y se une al abrazo.

Los tres estaban abrazados en un momento familiar y los demás aplaudían.

Pasaron unos minutos, todos los presentes felicitaron a Priscilla y los demás luchadores.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Priscilla, aprendiste todo en tan poco tiempo y pronto estarás en las grandes ligas, tus tías te felicitan, tu tía Rias esta contenta de que le hayas pateado el trasero a tu padre.- Decía Issei feliz a la peliverde menor.

-Gracias tío Issei, mandale saludos a mis tías.- Respondía Priscilla feliz abrazándolo.

-Felicitaciones Priscilla, superaste a tu padre y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, tus tías también te felicitan, tu tía Lala se lamenta por no haber estado aquí contigo.- Decía Rito feliz.

-Gracias tío Rito, salude a mis tías de mi parte.- Respondía la peliverde menor feliz abrazándolo.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR EN ESTADOS UNIDOS**

En una gran mansión, un hombre adulto, una mujer y un anciano estaban viendo lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos en la academia.

-Se nota que es la hija de Natsu.- Decía el hombre adulto de manera tranquila.

-Ella tiene todas las condiciones para ser campeona.- Decía la mujer muy ansiosa.

-Tienen razón, ella tiene las puertas abiertas para venir a la empresa, inclusive tiene el talento para ser la imagen femenina y Natsu la entreno muy bien, eso me alegra.- Decía el anciano de manera ansiosa.

**CONSEJO MÁGICO**

Estaban los diez magos santos reunidos y terminaron de ver el combate de Natsu contra su hija.

-Natsu no tuvo oportunidad, que opinan ustedes.- Decía Erza seria y se saca la capucha.

-No es novedad de que Natsu sea débil, ya que no es dragón slayer y lo de Priscilla, sabemos que es fuerte.- Decía la segunda maga santa quitándose la capucha y era Mirajane Strauss.

-Se noto que Priscilla no hizo mucho esfuerzo, tienes razón, Natsu no volverá a ser como era antes.- Decía la tercera maga santa quitándose la capucha y era Lucy Hearthfilia.

-Me ilusione de que Natsu demostrara ser mas fuerte y como vi, ya no es mago y es débil, creo que cualquier mago de bajo rango le gana.- Decía la cuarta maga santa quitándose la capucha y era Lissanna Strauss.

-Fue un mero chiste este combate y Natsu hizo el ridículo.- Decía la quinta maga santa quitándose la capucha y era Kana Alberona.

-Yo creo que algún día volverá a ser lo que era y ojala que vuelva.- Decía la sexta maga santa quitándose la capucha y era Wendy Marvell, su apariencia cambio a una adulta.

-Hay que tener paciencia y se que pronto cambiara de parecer, sera el mismo y hay que darle tiempo, hay que hacerle una visita.- Decía la séptima maga santa quitándose la capucha y era Ultear Milkovich.

-Deberían olvidarse de el y dejarlo tranquilo, con lo que hicieron fue suficiente.- Decía el octavo mago santo quitándose la capucha y era Laxus Dreyar.

-Reconozcan que el no quiere saber nada de ustedes y déjenlo en paz.- Decía el noveno mago santo quitándose la capucha y era Romeo Conbolt, su apariencia cambio a un adulto.

-Salamander no va a volver a ser mago y como dicen ustedes, el es débil y que cualquiera le gana, déjenlo tranquilo por favor.- Decía el décimo mago santo quitándose la capucha y era Gajeel Redfox.

-Por que dicen eso ah, Natsu tiene que tomar la responsabilidad.- Decía Erza enojada.

-Responsabilidad que le privaron hace 18 años chicas.- Decía Laxus enojado.

-Ustedes que saben, el se hará responsable y volverá a su antigua vida, le guste o no.- Decía Mirajane con una sonrisa pero desprendía un aura oscura.

-Concuerdo con Mirajane, el tendrá que demostrar su hombría y sino tendré que obligarlo.- Decía Lucy enojada.

-Natsu se hará responsable, de eso no hay duda y vieron de que asumió la responsabilidad con Priscilla, pero el no volverá a su antigua vida y menos las perdonara.- Decía Gajeel enojado subiendo el tono de la discusión.

-Estas equivocado, el nos perdonara de eso no hay duda.- Decía Wendy seria.

-Si no acepta por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.- Decía Erza con una mirada de muerte y un aura aterradora.

-Tienes razón, habrá que hacerlo a la fuerza y por decreto.- Decía Kana de manera despreocupada.

-Tienes toda la razón Kana.- Decía Ultear seria.

-Le cobrare la promesa a Natsu y no podrá decir que no.- Pensaba Lissanna con un poco de ilusión.

-Saben chicos mejor salgamos, ya que no se puede hablar del asunto y menos hacerles entrar en razón.- Decía Romeo fastidiado levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la sala.

-Espero que no piensen hacer una de las tantas locuras que han hecho.- Decía Laxus serio y sale de la sala.

-Mejor me voy, cuando entren en razón me llaman, esta bien.- Decía Gajeel serio y sale de la sala.

-Te haré una visita Natsu, no podrás resistirte a mis encantos y terminaras nuevamente loco por mi.- Pensaba Erza de manera pervertida.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a visitarlo y tendríamos que planear el día.- Decía Lucy seria.

-Ojala que no salga algún imprevisto.- Decía Ultear seria.

-Eso es lo de menos.- Decía Kana seria.

-Bueno chicas, dejemos hasta aquí la reunión y mañana vemos lo de la visita a Natsu, vamos a divertirnos un rato.- Decía Erza tranquila.

-Si.- Respondían las demás.

Todas salieron de la sala del consejo en dirección desconocida.

**EN LA ACADEMIA**

Issei y Rito se habían ido donde sus familias.

Natsu estaba ordenando todo para después cerrar la academia.

-¿Te falta mucho? - Preguntaba Hisui tranquila.

-Estoy por terminar.- Respondía Natsu calmado.

-Deberíamos salir con Priscilla y pasar la tarde juntos, aprovechemos la tarde.- Sugería Hisui tranquila.

-Eso te iba a decir, lo de la cita, tenemos toda la semana para planearlo y seria mejor que estemos con ella.- Respondía Natsu tranquilo.

-Te diste cuenta, verdad.- Decía Hisui de manera seria.

-Si, los del consejo estaban viendo el entrenamiento y vieron hasta poco tiempo después de la lucha de Priscilla.- Decía Natsu muy serio.

-Parece que van a venir a visitarte, querrán hacer que vuelvas a la fuerza aunque no le encuentro sentido para que te necesitaran en algo.- Decía Hisui seria.

-No van a lograr nada sabes, van a venir a perder el tiempo conmigo.- Decía Natsu serio y termina de ordenar las cosas.

-Ya Priscilla, estamos listos y que te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado.- Decía Hisui con una sonrisa.

-Si mamá, respondo y voy.- Decía Priscilla concentrada en responder un mensaje en su móvil.

-Voy a cerrar.- Decía Natsu y las dos peliverdes se le acercan para salir de la academia.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

La familia Dragneel Fiore estaban cenando en un restaurant elegante, los tres estaban vestidos de manera semi formal.

Priscilla no estaba comiendo en grandes cantidades, sabia en el lugar en el que se encontraba y solo en los lugares de confianza mostraba esa faceta.

-El bookeo del combate fue perfecto, a todos les gusto.- Decía Hisui feliz.

-Lo hice yo, era como una prueba para ella, le dije lo que tenia que hacer y lo hizo a la perfección, gracias a la base que tiene logro hacer todo sin problemas.- Decía Natsu con orgullo.

-Fue fácil, no me costo aprenderlos y resulto todo bien, así que estaría esperando mi debut oficial allá en Magnolia.- Decía Priscilla feliz.

-Creo que decidiste que hacer cuando termines la secundaria.- Decía Hisui seria.

-Estaba pensando en estudiar economía en la Universidad de Harvard y en los días libres luchar en alguna compañía.- Respondía Priscilla de manera sincera.

-Entonces te iras a Estados Unidos.- Decia Natsu serio.

-Así es, siento que debo conocer mas lugares y gente nueva, ademas acá no hay mucho que ofrecer aparte de ser mago de alto rango y necesito hacer algo distinto.- Decía Priscilla seria.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, no me puedo oponer y te apoyare en todo lo que hagas.- Decía Hisui feliz.

-Te apoyare también hija.- Decía Natsu de la misma maneras.

-Gracias, son los mejores padres del mundo.- Decía Priscilla feliz y abraza a sus padres.

Ambos corresponden el abrazo.

Luego de eso, comieron tranquilamente y hablaron de cosas triviales, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de paseo por la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban, las personas lo saludaban y felicitaban a Priscilla por su triunfo arrollador, recordaban a Natsu cuando participo en los juegos mágicos.

**EN LA NOCHE**

Natsu después de su tarde familiar llego a su departamento, al abrir la puerta nota algo extraño y siente un aroma a fresas.

El cierra la puerta y enciende la luz.

-Se que estas aquí Erza.- Decía Natsu serio.

-Parece que no te has olvidado del todo de mi.- Decía Erza saliendo de la habitación de Natsu.

Estaba vistiendo un vestido con polera negra, zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-¿Te gusta como me veo? - Preguntaba Erza de manera picara girando su cuerpo para que Natsu la viera completa.

Natsu solo se quedo viendo a Erza, estaba muy serio y trataba de no perder la paciencia.

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos a la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo largo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y espero que les guste, estoy tratando de recuperar las ideas ya que he estado ocupado últimamente y sobre todo la cuarentena.

Sobre el fic de **"Una Puerta se cierra y otra se abre"** estoy pensando adelantar el final.

**Capitulo 5 – Recuerdos del pasado parte 1**

Se encontraba frente a frente los que fueron alguna vez novios, Erza estaba seria y tranquila, esperando a que hiciera algo para contrarrestarlo. En cambio, Natsu, estaba con una expresión de furia total, frente a el, se encontraba la persona que le arruino prácticamente la vida.

Natsu sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella, eso se lo demostró hace muchos años y de la peor manera posible.

Erza solo miraba a Natsu, sabia que no podría con ella y recordó el suceso hace años, lo que marco un antes y un después en su vida.

**RECUERDO DE NATSU Y ERZA**

**HACE 18 AÑOS**

**GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Fue un día normal en el gremio numero 1 del reino de Fiore, todos hacían sus labores normales, personas bebiendo, algunos peleando y otros simplemente estaban tomando misiones.

Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del gremio y entra alguien con una túnica, esto llamo la atención a todos, ya que era un mago santo y este no habla, solo quedo esperando en la barra.

Mirajane rápidamente fue a buscar al maestro Makarov.

Pasado unos minutos el mago santo estaba con el maestro en su oficina.

-¿Que necesita de nuestro gremio Primer Mago? - Pregunto Makarov con un poco de duda.

-Busco a Natsu Dragneel.- Responde el Primer Mago Santo resaltando una voz femenina y el maestro lo reconoce sorprendiéndolo.

-¡ERES TU ERZA! - Exclamo el maestro sorprendido y en eso se quita la capucha.

-Así es maestro, soy yo y soy la nueva Primera Maga.- Dijo la pelirroja seria.

-Felicidades hija mía y estoy sorprendido, ya que la única forma de obtener el puesto es derrotando al mago que tiene ese rango.- Decía Makarov feliz y abrazo a Erza que corresponde.

-Gracias, aunque fue muy fácil vencerlo y he venido por algo muy importante maestro.- Decía Erza con una sonrisa pero después se puso seria.

-Buscas a Natsu y ¿para que lo necesitas?, aunque esta en una misión de clase S desde hace un mes y no ha regresado.- Decía serio el maestro y cambio a un rostro de duda.

-Bueno, lo busco para... - Erza comenzó a decirle al maestro para que busca al pelirrosa y actual héroe de guerra.

El maestro quedo impactado después de lo que le dijo Erza.

Pasaron unas horas de reunión y ahora todos volvieron de sus misiones, exceptuando a Natsu, era de noche, todos estaban reunidos en la sala ya que Makarov tenia un anuncio que dar.

-Todos mis hijos están reunidos y tengo algo que anunciarles.- Decía Makarov serio y todos ponían atención, junto al maestro estaba Erza encapuchada.

-El anuncio es que el mago santo que esta aquí es, ¡ERZA SCARLET!, ¡ELLA ES LA PRIMERA MAGA SANTA, ES LA PRIMERA EN LA HISTORIA! - Anuncio de manera eufórica el maestro Makarov sorprendiendo a todos.

-Hola chicos, ahora soy la primera maga.- Dijo Erza con simpleza sacándose la capucha revelando a la pelirroja.

-AYEEEEEE.- Gritaron todos los miembros e hicieron el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

Cada uno de los integrantes felicitaba a Erza, en especial un grupo de féminas que sabían como obtuvo el poder la pelirroja para ganar el puesto.

Esa noche celebraron el logro de la pelirroja, pero esta esperaba a Natsu y no era para algo bueno, el circulo cercano de Erza sabia para que buscaba al pelirrosa y estos solo esperaban el momento en que llegue.

Paso una semana y el pelirrosa llego al gremio.

Este entro sin patear las puertas y eso es debido a que no se llevaba bien con los miembros del gremio, después de que Erza lo dejara, estos comenzaron a hacerle la vida imposible y este corto por lo sano.

Mientras este iba a entregar la parte obtenida de la misión, todos lo miraban con arrogancia, ira y desprecio, a este le dio lo mismo la mirada de los demás y fue a entregar su parte.

Mirajane recibió la parte y en eso aparece Erza a encarar a Natsu.

-Veo que te convertiste en Maga Santa.- Decía Natsu de manera fría a la pelirroja y en eso todos se acercan poniendo atención.

-Así es, pero eso no importa, ahora te vengo a notificar algo importante.- Decía Erza de la misma forma entregándole un pergamino al pelirrosa que lo recibe y comienza a leerlo.

Natsu al leer el papel, su cara cambia a una de furia total y este rompe el papel con sus llamas.

-¿Que significa esto Erza?, estas abusando de tu autoridad y me gustaría saber por que lo hiciste, me quieres quitar del camino, verdad, RESPONDE.- Decía Natsu con furia total y trataba de no ir a golpear a Erza.

-Simple Natsu, se te quita el titulo de mago clase S, ademas de que ya no formas parte de este gremio ya que este gremio necesita magos de prestigio y no basuras, ademas de que el maestro y los demás están de acuerdo.- Dijo Erza de manera seria y los demás reían por lo bajo.

-Esa no es una razón para que me revoques el titulo de mago, DI LA PUTA VERDAD, ADMITE QUE ME QUIERES QUITAR DEL CAMINO.- Grito Natsu furioso.

-Yo como maga santa, quiero que estén los magos mejor calificados y tu no eres uno de ellos, eres incompetente, destruyes todo y siempre dependes de los demás, GRÁBATE ESTO EN LA CABEZA, NO SIRVES.- Dijo Erza con furia.

-TE DEMOSTRARE LO CONTRARIO, ESTAS EQUIVOCADA Y TE RETO A UN DUELO, SI GANO ME DEVOLVERÁS EL TITULO DE MAGO CLASE S Y SI PIERDO, RENUNCIARE A MAGO Y TE ENTREGO MI LICENCIA DE MAGO, NUNCA MAS ME VERÁN EN SU MALDITA VIDA.- Dijo Natsu con furia y los demás se sorprenden.

-Esta bien, acepto.- Dijo Erza de manera tranquila. -No podrás vencerme Natsu, estas acabado y te podre quitar del camino para ser feliz con Jellal, te quitare todo y no lo podrás recuperar, ya que después de esto te destruiré definitivamente.- Penso Erza de manera siniestra.

Los demás miembros del gremio veían con arrogancia al pelirrosa, estaban riendo y burlándose, sabían que este no podría contra la pelirroja.

Paso una hora y estaban en la plaza principal de Magnolia, se organizo rápido la pelea entre Natsu y Erza, esto era transmitido en todo el reino.

Algunas personas apoyaban a Natsu, su popularidad bajo y es responsabilidad de los mismos gremios de magos.

La popularidad de Natsu bajo abruptamente debido a unos escándalos en el cual fue participe y esto conllevo a que comenzara a ser odiado por los que alguna vez lo idolatraban.

En ese tiempo Natsu hacia misiones en solitario, nadie lo ayudaba y el consejo le entregaba las misiones mas complejas.

Natsu tenia un problema, ese problema es que perdió sus poderes de dragon slayer y los de END, no sabia la razón y debido a esa gran perdida, tuvo que cambiar sus técnicas y habilidades en la magia, gracias a eso olvido de que era un mata dragones de fuego.

Llego el momento esperado, la ciudad fue evacuada, debido a la destrucción que se podría realizar durante el combate y la pelirroja para proteger creo un campo protector para que los ataques no salgan del rango.

Ahora Natsu estaba frente a frente contra Erza, en una plaza publica.

Natsu vestía un short azul con franjas blancas y rojas, rodilleras negras, coderas negras, zapatillas de boxeo color azul con blanco, tenia las muñecas, parte de la mano y el bíceps vendado, tenia una polera negra con un leyenda de color blanco que decía "TODO O NADA".

Erza vestía un peto negro, calzas negras, zapatillas negras y el pelo lo tenia suelto, tenia musculatura marcada.

Natsu comenzó a calentar su cuerpo haciendo estiramiento.

Erza solo miraba fijamente al pelirrosa, le llamaba la atención como estaba vestido y nunca lo vio vestido de esa manera.

-Natsu, no tiene sentido pelear, rindete y solo márchate, aun puedes ser un mago de bajo rango y no tomare represalias en contra tuyo.- Decía Erza seria mirando fijamente a Natsu que estaba aun calentando.

-No Erza, acaso no lees mi lema, es todo o nada, aunque me rindiera y no peleara contigo, igual usarías tu influencia para perjudicarme, ademas de que nadie me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.- Decía Natsu de manera seria aunque con un poco de tristeza en lo ultimo y la pelirroja ponía atención.

-Debido a los escándalos recientes, mi imagen se fue por el suelo, esta seria mi ultima pelea, daré todo mi esfuerzo por vencerte, por lo menos me quiero ir con honor y que mejor, pelear contra la primera maga santa, si te gano no voy a tomar tu puesto, no me interesa y lo único que te agradezco es que lograste sacarme de ese asqueroso gremio. - Decía Natsu con un poco de pena al principio y después volvió a su postura seria, para luego ponerse de pie.

Erza estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Natsu.

-Por ultimo, agradecerte por ser parte de mi vida, fuiste una persona muy importante para mi, fuiste la única persona que conocí el significado del amor, pero en fin, lamentablemente paso ese suceso y ahora estamos en esta situación.- Decía Natsu con nostalgia y comenzaba a prepararse para pelear.

Erza estaba sorprendida y en el fondo sentía algo de pena por Natsu, pero esto lo hacia por su felicidad.

-Bueno Natsu, ya casi es la hora de pelear, prepárate.- Decía Erza tomando una pose de pelea.

-Así es, llego el momento.- Respondió Natsu tranquilo preparándose.

Las personas estaban sorprendidas por las palabras del pelirrosa, aunque sentían pena por el y los del gremio estaban furiosos con el.

Natsu se quito la polera mostrando una musculatura marcada, este dobla la polera y la deja en una banca, se acerca a Erza para quedar cara a cara.

Ellos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, con una pose de pelea.

-AHORA.- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos retrocedieron rápidamente, Erza con un salto invertido se aleja y Natsu corrió en retroceso.

-Ven a mi ARMADURA DRAGÓN.- Grito la pelirroja y esta brilla.

Erza es cubierta por una armadura de escamas de dragón de color rojo, aunque no tenia el casco puesto y no tenia la espada, su poder era inmenso, superaba a Gildarts.

El publico estaba sorprendido por la armadura, solo un grupo de mujeres no estaba sorprendida y sabían el origen de ese poder.

-ALLÁ VOY.- Grito Natsu y fue a toda velocidad hacia Erza.

Comenzó a correr en zig zag para desconcentrar a la pelirroja, pero esta estaba atenta, en eso Natsu carga energía en sus pies y manos, se lanza rápidamente conectando una patada, pero es detenida por la mano de Erza.

Natsu se sorprende pero no se iba a rendir y comienza nuevamente a dar golpes, usaba sus piernas y brazos, Erza tranquilamente detenía cada golpe y comienza a levantarse una cortina de polvo por los golpes.

Erza se canso de esperar y toma del brazo a Natsu, lo lanza lejos a un edificio cercano, pero no contaba que iba a reimpulsarse nuevamente.

-PUÑO COHETE.- Grito Natsu reimpulsandose de la pared del edificio yendo nuevamente hacia Erza.

Natsu supero la velocidad del sonido y carga ambos puños con energía, Erza reacciona y se cubre con sus brazos, el pelirrosa golpea a Erza pero esta se cubre con los brazos, la pelirroja resiste el ataque pero la fuerza fue tal que fue arrastrada unos centímetros.

Aprovechando la impresión, Natsu rápidamente toma de la cintura a Erza y comienza a realizarle German Suplex, estampandola de cabeza al suelo, aplicando un total de 30 german suplex.

Natsu estaba cansado, hizo los german suplex con todas sus fuerzas y Erza estaba en el suelo, solo estaba cubierta de polvo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por ese estilo de pelea de Natsu.

-Tendré que subir el nivel, aun estando débil da problemas, voy a acabar rápido con el.- Pensaba Erza con seriedad y en eso comienza a levantarse lentamente.

Natsu aprovecho de saltar unos arboles llegando al techo de una casa y de un salto toma impulso girando su cuerpo cargando energía en sus piernas, la pelirroja estaba de rodillas.

-PATADA TALADRO.- Grito Natsu impulsándose a alta velocidad hacia la pelirroja.

Natsu clava sus pies en el costado de Erza y se impulsan a un edificio destruyéndolo, Natsu traspaso el edificio y quedo nuevamente de pie.

-Con eso bastara.- Decía Natsu jadeando creyendo de que había derrotado a la pelirroja.

Erza estaba bajo de los escombros y estaba furiosa, nadie últimamente la había golpeado y herido, eso no lo iba a perdonar.

-TE ACABARE BASURA.- Grito la pelirroja con furia expulsando parte de su poder.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Erza rápidamente va donde Natsu dándole un Upper Cut, expulsándolo en el aire y rápidamente va tras el, poniendo sus brazos como martillo golpeándole la espalda, mandándolo de vuelta al suelo y esta rápidamente lo recibe con una patada mandándolo a un edificio, fue tal impacto que traspaso varias casas mas destruyéndolas.

-Maldición, arrggg.- Natsu estaba tirado en una calle con heridas leves, le dolía el cuerpo después de recibir la combinación de la pelirroja, trataba de ponerse de pie pero caía.

Erza había cambiado la armadura por una mas gruesa hecha con escamas de dragón y rápidamente busca al pelirrosa encontrándolo de rodillas tratando de levantarse.

-Acabare contigo rápido.- Dijo Erza para rápidamente tomar a Natsu y comenzar a golpearlo.

Le daba golpes de puño tirándolo al suelo y luego comenzó a patearlo en el estomago, el pelirrosa solo se quejaba del dolor.

Durante varios minutos Natsu resistía los golpes de Erza, ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que esperas, rindete y saldrás ileso, no puedes conmigo, soy mas fuerte que tu.- Decía Erza tranquila esperando y descansando.

Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo, las vendas estaban ensangrentadas, la cara también estaba ensangrentada y tenia algunos cortes en el cuerpo.

-No …, no puedo rendirme, arg …, maldición, me cuesta moverme arg.- Trataba Natsu de levantarse pero era sumamente difícil, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Natsu apenas pudo ponerse de pie.

-ESPADA DRAGÓN.- Erza invoca su espada que tenia un ojo de dragón y era echa de escamas, tenia un filo delgado.

-MUERE.- Grito Erza para dar el golpe definitivo.

No contaba de que Natsu utilizaría un ultimo recurso, de la bota saca una bomba de luz y la hace estallar, generando un destello.

Erza se cubre los ojos y Natsu saca una botella, se quita el vendaje y lo moja con ese liquido, rápidamente hace que la pelirroja respire el aroma del liquido para caer inconsciente y el pelirrosa al ver el éxito de su estrategia, este utiliza todo su poder para un ultimo ataque.

Todos quedaron con las mandíbulas en el suelo por lo que hizo Natsu, nunca pensaron que haría trampa para ganar y sobre todo usar cloroformo.

-GOLPE COMETA.- Grito Natsu y dio un salto alto.

Natsu por el impulso llego a la exosfera, se impulsa de cabeza con los brazos extendidos como si hiciera un clavado en una piscina.

El pelirrosa iba tan rápido que se genero un efecto de impacto como un cometa, Erza todavía estaba de espalda al sueldo por el efecto del cloroformo y lo que no sabia el pelirrosa, es que, el organismo de la pelirroja quemaba el químico de la sangre, antes del impacto la pelirroja recupero el conocimiento y sintió a Natsu acercarse.

-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM-

Se sintió una gran explosión en Magnolia, prácticamente todo el escenario estaba destruido y había un gran cráter en el lugar, se levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y a los minutos después desaparece el polvo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Natsu habrá derrotado a la primera maga santa Erza Scarlet, si es así, seria un gran golpe para todos los magos y en especial a los que tenían intensiones hostiles con el pelirrosa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Natsu sale del cráter, estaba en el limite de su capacidad y apenas podía ponerse de pie, camino unos pocos metros.

-Por fin gane.- Pensaba Natsu un poco feliz y este masajeaba un poco el cuerpo para amortiguar el dolor.

Todos pensaban que Natsu había ganado pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

-NATSUUUUUU.- Se escucho un grito de furia dentro del cráter y el ambiente se hace mas pesado, la temperatura aumenta de golpe.

De repente sale un pilar de fuego, al cerrarse el pilar sale una silueta y era Erza que estaba enfurecida, tenia sangre en su rostro.

-VOY A MATARTE NATSU, TE ARRUINARE LA VIDA MALDITO, TE MATARE CON MI MÁXIMO PODER Y CONTEMPLA MI ARMADURA DEFINITIVA, ESTA ES LA ARMADURA DEL GRAN DRAGÓN IMPERIAL ROJO, JAJAJAJA.- Gritaba de manera maniática Erza, estaba fuera de si.

La armadura era de cuerpo completo hecha por escamas de dragón, era ajustada al cuerpo, es completamente de color rojo, tenia la misma espada con el ojo de dragón, ahora expulsaba un aura aterrador y emitía una gran cantidad de calor.

Natsu estaba asustado, sus esperanzas se habían ido y lo único que pensaba era en sobrevivir, pero iba a usar su ultima técnica y comenzó a juntar energía en sus manos.

Erza rápidamente fue por Natsu, este solo escapaba de los cortes que lanzaba Erza, cada corte que daba este dejaba lava en la superficie.

-Ya falta poco.- Pensaba Natsu y junto el poder suficiente para lanzar una ultima técnica.

Natsu se esconde en una especie de bodega y Erza al verlo, esta da un corte y destruye el lugar dejando lava en la superficie.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ACABE CONTIGO BASURA.- Reía de manera desquiciada Erza.

Pero no sabia que Natsu estaba detrás de ella y da su ultimo ataque, juntando una esfera de energía roja en sus manos.

-ESTRELLA ROJA.- Grito el pelirrosa lanzandole el ultimo ataque.

Erza se da cuenta y con la espada corta el ataque, haciendo que Natsu ponga una cara de derrota y desesperación.

-Acabemos con esto rápido.- Dijo Erza para invocar unas dagas de fuego y lanzarlas al pelirrosa dándole de lleno.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.- Grito Natsu sintiendo las dagas de fuego clavadas en su cuerpo.

-Ahora acabare contigo.- Dijo Erza y comienza a flotar en el aire invocando unas espadas dragón.

-BAILEN MIS ESPADAS.- Grito Erza y 20 espadas fueron directamente hasta Natsu que no pudo hacer nada para escapar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.- Grito Natsu siendo empalado por las espadas.

Natsu poco a poco perdió el conocimiento y antes de perderlo, Erza se acerca y le susurra algo al oído.

-Ahora comenzara tu infierno, aunque disfrute mucho tu cuerpo y gracias a eso obtuve este poder, como sabes la verdad, ahora seras el enemigo del reino, mucha suerte dra-gon-ci-to.- Dijo Erza con burla y lo ultimo de manera coqueta.

Natsu estaba impactado y quedo pensativo, pero lo que no sabia es que después de la batalla comenzó un infierno, quedo sin esperanzas y perdió el conocimiento empalado.

-Ahora, contemplen la caída del héroe Natsu Dragneel antiguo dragón slayer de fuego y antiguo mago de Fairy Tail, al ganar la apuesta, Natsu Dragneel deja de ser mago oficialmente y no podrá serlo para siempre, ademas de que no podrá acercarse a ningún gremio.- Decía Erza de manera seria.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el anuncio, Natsu Dragneel no sera nunca mas mago y eso varios no se lo esperaron, sobre todo los otros gremios.

-Comienza una nueva era y esa nueva era sera liderada por mi.- Decía Erza de manera solemne.

Esta hace desaparecer la armadura y espadas, Natsu cae al suelo y quita la barrera volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Rápidamente los habitantes de Magnolia celebraban el triunfo de la pelirroja y la caída del pelirrosa.

El cuerpo de Natsu fue sacado por los caballeros rúnicos y lo llevaron a la cárcel por orden de Erza.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-Me gustaría sacarte a patadas de aquí pero no puedo.- Decía Natsu con furia.

-Cambia esa cara, vengo solamente a hablar contigo y me vengo a disculpar por el incidente de ayer.- Decía Erza fingiendo tristeza.

-¿De que quieres hablar?, espero que sea algo importante o de lo contrario, te saco de aquí.- Decía Natsu fastidiado con ver a la pelirroja.

-Es muy importante Natsu, es muy importante, ya veras.- Decía Erza con doble intención.

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, mientras estemos en cuarentena habrá un poco mas de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, cuídense y obedezcan a las autoridades, así podremos pasar esta maldita enfermedad y nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
